Dark Harbor
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Ereinion Gil-galad wird am 13. laire des Jahres 473 des Ersten Zeitalters von Hörnerschall geweckt. Schnell erkennt er, was die Hörner da rufen: Es ist eine Warnung, dass der Feind vor den Toren Eglarests steht und die Stadt belagert. Gemeinsam mit Círdan führt er die letzte Verteidigung, doch sie kämpfen auf verlorenem Posten. [Dark Harbor - Two Steps From Hell]


An jenem Morgen des 13. laire des Jahres 473 des Ersten Zeitalters wurde Ereinion Gil-galad schon zu _undómie_ von hellem Hörnerschallen geweckt. Er fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf, wie immer fiel dabei sein erster Blick auf Aeglos, seinen Speer. Aeglos … Er war ein Geschenk seines Vaters Fingon, das er seinem heranwachsenden Sohn geschickt hatte, bevor der Hohe König in der Nirnaeth Arnoediad gefallen war. Gerade einmal ein Jahr war dies erst her. Aeglos war alles, was ihm von seinem geliebten Vater geblieben war.

Wieder erklangen die Hörner, hallten weit durch Eglarest. Nun erkannt Gil-galad auch, was die Hörner bliesen: _Seht euch vor! A martyalde! Der Feind ist hier! I cotumo ná sí!_

Erschrocken sprang er aus dem Bett, stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße. Er stürzte zum Fenster. Und sah sich Nacht und Hölle gegenüber.

Morgoth hatte seine Heere den Nenning herabgeschickt, nun standen sie vor den Toren Eglarests. Eine gewaltige schwarze Masse drängte sich vor den weißen Stadtmauern, Rauch von zahlreichen nach der Stadt leckenden, boshaften Feuern hing bedrohlich über dem Heer. Johlen und Geschrei drangen an Gil-galads Ohren, er konnte scheußliche Maschinen inmitten des chaotischen Gewimmels ausmachen, die wie dafür geschaffen schienen, all das zu zerstören, was in den letzten Jahren sein Leben geworden war. Ja, Zerstörung war der Sinn dieser Masse, Zerstörung, Ruin, Tod, Vernichtung, nichts Anderes trieb diesen bodenlosen Moloch voran, nichts Anderes als der unerbittliche Wille seines Meisters hielt ihn zusammen.

Gil-galad stand wie versteinert an seinem Fenster. Der Krieg war doch stets so weit weg von ihm geschehen, hatte so weit weg von ihm all das genommen, was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte: seinen Großvater, seine Heimat, seinen Vater. Warum war der Krieg auf einmal hier? Das konnte nicht geschehen sein! Er musste träumen.

Hinter ihm wurde die Tür mit einem Stoß geöffnet. „ _Aranion! Alarca! A hilyatye nin_ ", rief Círdan ihn. „Nimm Aeglos, lege deine Rüstung an und packe darüber nur das Nötigste zusammen." Der Fürst der Falathrim wirkte wie gehetzt, Sorge um sein Mündel lag im Blick seiner tiefen grauen Augen.

Gil-galad fuhr herum. „Das Nötigste packen?", fragte er. „Wofür?"

Círdan hielt inne und schien sich zu beruhigen. „Für den Fall der Fälle", sagte er schlicht. Er sah nach draußen, Sorgenfalten standen ihm auf der Stirn. „Bitte beeil dich. Ich befürchte nichts Gutes für das, was uns nun bevorsteht."

„Hast du es nicht kommen sehen?", wollte Gil-galad wissen.

„Nein, meine Visionen und auch mein Verstand sprachen davon, dass Morgoths Schlag kommen musste", sagte Círdan. „Doch sie berichteten nie, wann und mit welcher Stärke Morgoth zuschlagen wird. Dies nun liegt weit über meinen Befürchtungen und über dem, wofür ich uns vorbereitet habe. Deswegen musst du nun deine Sachen packen und zu deiner Mutter gehen. Komm!"

Gil-galad tat wie ihm geheißen. Schnell war die Rüstung, die ihm seinen Namen eingebracht hatte, mit Círdans Hilfe angelegt und die wenigen persönlichen Habseligkeiten des heranwachsenden Prinzen gepackt; sie beinhalteten nur ein wenig Kleidung, den Brief seines Vaters, der Aeglos beigelegen hatte, und einen Stoffbären, den seine Mutter ihm vor einiger Zeit geschenkt hatte. Schnell war alles in einen Quersack gestopft, den Gil-galad sich über die Schulter legte. Mit festem Griff packte er Aeglos und trat vor Círdan.

Dieser lächelte nun, doch lag Bitternis in diesem Lächeln. „Ich bin stolz auf dich", sprach er, eine Hand auf Gil-galads Schulter legend. Er besah sich sein Mündel. „Du siehst in dieser Rüstung ganz aus wie dein Vater, sie steht dir gut zu Gesicht. Sie ist deiner würdig."

Gil-galad straffte den Rücken. „Ich werde mich Vaters Erbe als würdig erweisen", versprach er.

Círdans Blick wurde ernst. „Doch es muss nicht heute sein", entgegnete er. „Heute ist es deine oberste Priorität, auf dich selbst und nicht schon auf andere Acht zu geben."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, Gil-galad folgte.

Sie eilten durch Círdans Haus auf dem höchsten Punkt Eglarests, doch ihr Weg war nicht weit. Ihr Ziel, Elloths Gemächer, war nicht weit entfernt von Gil-galads eigenen. Umsichtiger als bei seinem Mündel trat Círdan ein, gefolgt von Gil-galad, denn er wusste, dass seit dem Tod ihres Mannes Gil-galads Mutter besonderer Fürsorge bedurfte. An diesem Tag jedoch schien diese nicht von Nöten zu sein.

Elloth trat entgegen ihrer beunruhigenden Gewohnheit der letzten Monate mit dem sonst für sie so charakteristischen energischen Schritt auf ihren Sohn zu und fasste dabei Círdan fest ins Auge. Sie schien wieder ganz die Elbin zu sein, die sie vor dem Tode Fingons gewesen war. Oder war dies nur vorübergehend, nur im Anblick des verhassten Feindes?

„Du wirst sie vernichten." Ihre Stimme war dunkel vor Hass auf den Feind. „Ihr werdet sie büßen lassen für das, was sie meiner Familie, was sie uns allen angetan haben. Jetzt sind sie Euch sogar in die Arme gelaufen, jetzt stehen sie vor Eurer Tür. Dies ist Eure Gelegenheit!"

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann", versprach Círdan. „Ich bitte Euch, Elloth, und ebenso dich, Ereinion: Bleibt hier, egal, was geschieht. Bleibt hier, bis ich Euch etwas anderes sage, und haltet alles Notwendige bereit."

„Wenn es das ist, was ich tun kann, dann werde ich es tun", erwiderte Elloth.

Gil-galad trat an die Seite seiner Mutter. Círdan verneigte sich und wandte sich um. Er schloss hinter sich die Tür. Nun waren Elloth und Gil-galad allein mit sich und ihren Ängsten. Von draußen war noch immer das Johlen der Orks und das Brüllen der Scheiterhaufen zu hören, es erschien ihnen lauter als zuvor. Nun nahmen sie auch das hektische Treiben der Stadt war. Die Soldaten wurden gerüstet und eilten auf ihre Plätze. Kommandanten riefen Befehle, Zivilisten wurden in Sicherheit gebracht. Alle Schutzmaßnahmen, die die Stadt besaß, wurden zur Hilfe genommen. Und im Hafen wurden die Schiffe bemannt …

Elloth stand am Fenster, ihre Hände umfassten das Fensterbrett. Weiß standen ihre Knöchel hervor, so fest umklammerte sie das Holz. Ihr Blick war finster und stets auf den Feind gerichtet. Auch Gil-galad klammerte sich schon beinahe an Aeglos. Er bemerkte, wie seine Hände zitterten. Er setzte sich und atmete tief und bewusst. Es half ihm, sich zu beruhigen.

Der Krieg war hier. Heute und hier wurde eine Schlacht geschlagen. In all den Schlachten zuvor hatte er geliebte Personen verloren. Würde er auch heute jemanden verlieren? Nein! Das würde er nicht, er schwor es sich. Nun konnte er selbst kämpfen, er würde seine Mutter und auch Círdan, wenn es denn sein musste, mit seinem eigenen Blut verteidigen. Doch er erschauderte vor dem Gedanken, dass es so weit kommen konnte. Die einzigen Kämpfe, die er bisher gefochten hatte, waren Ringkämpfe mit dem Riedgras der Steppen um Eglarest und schließlich auch die Kämpfe, die er mit seinen Waffenmeistern ausgetragen hatte.

Doch dann richtete er den Blick nach draußen und wurde ganz ruhig. Nein, er würde nicht zögern, sollte ihm heute ein Feind in den Weg treten.

Das Schicksal nahm an diesem Tag seinen Lauf, unaufhaltsam, wie es stets war, denn es war etwas, das weit über Gut und Böse stand, weit über Elben und Menschen und Orks. Es war einfach da, es war die Natur aller Dinge. In schimmernden Reihen hatten Círdans Mannen auf den Mauern Aufstellung genommen und begegneten dem Hohngeschrei des Feindes mit zornesfunkelnden Blicken aus dunklen Augen und einen eisernen Schweigen. Morgoths Maschinen setzten sich in Gang, feuerspuckend und lärmend. Mit ratternden Rädern warfen sie Flammenbälle hoch über die Mauern und in die Häuser der Stadt. Im Nu brannte es an vielen Stellen, rasch breiteten sich die Feuer aus und waren nur schwer aufzuhalten. Die Antwort folgte mit tödlichem Stahl und blitzenden Pfeilspitzen.

Gil-galad war inzwischen an die Seite seiner Mutter getreten und verfolgte jene kleine Gestalt in weißer Rüstung, die zwischen den Verteidigern hin und her eilte. Círdan gab sein Bestes, um den Falathrim Mut zuzusprechen.

„Aeglos wurde noch nie in der Schlacht geführt, heute scheint sein erster Tag zu sein", sprach der junge Elb.

„Wir wollen nicht hoffen, dass Aeglos und deine Fähigkeiten benötigt werden." Elloths Stimme war fest, doch die Sorge war aus ihr zu hören.

Die Schlacht nahm ihren Lauf. Rauch verhing Eglarest und schwärzte seine weißen Mauern, überdeckte das Reine mit Leid und Schmerz. Schreie hallten durch den Nacht gewordenen Tag, denn selbst die Sonne war verhüllt, verschleierte ihr Antlitz vor all diesem Leid. Morgoth warf seine Kräfte gegen Eglarest und auch gegen Brithombar, wie im Laufe des Tages eine Eilmeldung die Stadt erreichte. Mit Leitern und eisenbewehrten Rammböcken stürmten die Orks gegen die hohen Mauern an, die Maschinen spien unermüdlich ihr Feuer. Mit Schrecken verbreitete sich alsbald auch die Nachricht, dass Tunnelgräber die Mauern unterhöhlten und auf diesem Wege in die Stadt zu kommen versuchten.

Es war ein Schicksalstag für alle.

„ _A tuletye_ ", sagte schließlich Elloth unvermittelt. „ _Alyauvanque._ "

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Gil-galad. „Círdan hieß uns, hier zu verweilen, bis er etwas Anderes sagt."

„Seine Soldaten bauchen jeden Mann", erklärte Elloth. „Es gibt viele Verwundete und kaum jemand, der sie versorgen kann. Wäre dies nur der Fall, könnte ein Teil der Verwundeten wieder kämpfen. Sie müssen ja nur einen Bogen halten und einen Pfeil abschießen können."

Mit entschlossenem Schritt hielt sie auf die Tür zu, im Vorbeigehen noch ihre Sachen und die ihres Sohnes aufklaubend, öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Flur. Gil-galad folgte ihr und spürte, wie die Unsicherheit in ihm wuchs. Círdan hatte seine Gründe, warum er sie geheißen hatte, in ihrem Räumen zu bleiben, und sie waren berechtigt. Aber so war seine Mutter nun einmal: Sie hatte ihren eigenen Willen und wollte es sich nicht gefallen lassen, von Männern vorgeschrieben zu bekommen, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte.

Sie eilten durch die brennende Stadt, jeder ein feuchtes Tuch vor dem Mund als Schutz gegen den beißenden Rauch. Durch all die Hektik, die mit den Bränden ausgebrochen war, fiel es ihnen schwer, allzu rasch voranzukommen, doch schließlich hatten sie die Mauern erreicht. Círdan entdeckte sie; immerhin war Gil-galads schimmernde Rüstung nicht allzu schwer zu übersehen.

„Was macht Ihr hier?!", fuhr er sie an. Sein Gesicht war rußgeschwärzt wie so vieles in der Stadt, doch noch immer wirkte er standhaft und ausgeruht, keine Anzeichen von Müdigkeit ließen sich an ihm ausmachen.

„Wir helfen", erklärte Elloth stolz. „Ihr habt zu wenige, um die Verwundeten zu versorgen. Ich bringe euch zwei Paar Hände, die Euch dabei helfen können."

„Ich kann nicht auf Euch Acht geben, Herrin", hielt Círdan dagegen. „Ebenso wenig wünsche ich schon jetzt Ereinion diese Aufgabe aufzulasten. Geht zurück."

„Nein." Mehr nicht. Damit war für Elloth die Angelegenheit geklärt. Mit stolzem Blick zog sie an ihm vorbei auf der Suche nach Verwundeten.

Círdan hielt sein Mündel auf, als Ereinion seiner Mutter folgen wollte. „Gib auf sie Acht", sagte der Fürst. „Weiche nicht von ihrer Seite. Sollte etwas sein, dann schicke nach mir."

Gil-galad nickte. „Verstanden." Er eilte seiner Mutter nach.

Obwohl sie beide keine Ausbildung zum Heiler erfahren hatten, halfen sie, so gut sie konnten, sprachen Trost zu und verbanden die gröbsten Wunden. Es war eine höchst unangenehme Erfahrung für Gil-galad, mit Leid und Tod so direkt konfrontiert zu werden. Er sah zahlreiche Elben um sich herum verwundet zu Boden sinken, weinend vor Schmerz und Agonie, an tödlichen Verletzungen verenden. Manche von ihnen kannte er, und dann zog sich sein Herz noch mehr vor Schmerz zusammen. Doch er verschloss sich vor all dem Leid um sich, versuchte, eine Wand aus Eiseskälte um sich zu errichten und dahinter seine Gefühle einzuschließen, damit nichts von dem, was um ihn herum geschah, ihn berührte. Noch nicht berührte. Jetzt war keine Zeit für Gefühle, jetzt war allein Zeit dafür, sich ganz auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, all seine Gedanken darauf zu richten, warum er hier war, und daran festzuhalten.

Mit dem Blute zahlreicher Elben an den Händen eilten Elloth und Gil-galad von einem zum nächsten Hilfebedürftigen, immer auf der Hut vor verirrten Pfeilen des Feindes. Sollte es doch einmal einer Gruppe Orks gelungen sein, auf den Mauerabschnitt zu gelangen, auf dem sie sich gerade befanden, dann stellte sich Gil-galad mit erhobenem Schild und Speer vor seine Mutter, bereit, jeden Orks zu durchbohren, der es wagte, in die Reichweite Aeglos' zu kommen. Ja, er würde töten, das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Er war bereit dazu. Seine Feinde hatten es verdient.

Sie kämpften auf verlorenem Posten. Mittlerweile war dies jedem bewusst. Doch es fiel schwer, sich das einzugestehen. Es fiel schwer, einsehen zu müssen, dass man all das aufgeben musste, was man liebte, wofür man gekämpft und geblutet hatte. Der Krieg war ihnen bis hierher gefolgt. Krieg war überall in der Welt und verschluckte all das, was gut und schön war in der Welt, um es verwüstet und öde zurückzulassen. Alle Hoffnungen gingen in ihm dahin, vergingen wie Blumen in der Dunkelheit.

Der Befehl zum Rückzug war bitter und vielleicht die grausamste, wenn auch notwendige Tat, die Círdan begehen konnte. An vielen Stellen waren die Mauern überwunden, Straßenkämpfe waren ausgebrochen. Bereits begannen die Orks mit den Plünderungen. Sich zurückzuziehen bedeutete, den Orks freie Hand zu lassen, bedeutete, die Niederlage einzusehen.

Mit fester und entschlossener Miene richtete sich Elloth auf und wandte sich den immer näher kommenden Orks zu. Hätte sie eine Waffe besessen, hätte sie sie die Soldaten um sie herum ebenfalls gekämpft. Gil-galad hielt sich nahe an ihrer Seite, um sie schützen zu können. Círdan eilte zu ihnen, um den Rückzug organisieren und sie gleichzeitig in Sicherheit bringen zu können.

„ _Ná sangië_ ", sagte er nur. „Wir müssen es tun."

Es wirkte, als würde es Elloth schwer fallen, an ihren Feinden die gewünschte Rache nicht verüben zu können. Langsam wandte sie sich um und folgte flankiert von ihrem Sohn Círdan zu den Häfen.

Überall war Tod und Verderben. Viele der Häuser lagen in Schutt und Asche, Verwundete irrten durch Staub und Rauch oder lagen in ihrem Blute am Boden. Sie halfen auf ihrem Weg so vielen es ging wieder auf die Beine und leiteten sie in Sicherheit. Hinter ihnen versuchten die Soldaten Straßenbarrikaden aus den Trümmern zu errichten und die Orks, die nun immer zahlreicher über die Mauern und durch die geborstenen Tore in die Stadt strömten, an ihrem weiteren Vordringen zu hindern. Doch sie konnten nur Zeit erkaufen, kostbare Momente, die viele Leben retteten.

Círdan eilte mit seinen Schutzbefohlenen durch die zerstörte Stadt und half doch auf dem Weg, wo er konnte. Letzte Befehle wurden gesprochen, Mut gegeben und die Hoffnung auf ein Entkommen aus der Flammenhölle Morgoths. Die Hitze wurde nunmehr, da die Feuer nicht mehr bekämpft wurden, immer unerträglicher. Laut prasselten die Feuer, fauchten ihren Zorn in die rußschwarze Tagnacht und leckten nach allem, was sie fressen konnten.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit erreichten sie die Schiffe. Ein leichter Wind wehte vom Meer und vertrieb hier an den Ufern den beißenden Rauch, hier war das Atmen ein wenig leichter. Schon waren zahlreiche Schiffe bemannt und mit Flüchtlingen besetzt und aus dem Hafen aufs offene Meer gefahren. Als einer der letzten ging Círdan mit Elloth und Gil-galad an Bord des größten Schiffes, des Flaggschiffes von Círdans Flotte, eines wundervollen weißen Schiffes mit Schwanenbug und perlmuttfarbenen Segeln.

Die Orks waren nun sehr nahe, doch noch kämpften verbissen die letzten Soldaten am Kai, um sie aufzuhalten, während schon die Taue losgemacht wurden und das Schiff sich majestätisch und mit der Würde der ehrenvollen Besiegten in Bewegung setzte. Die, die es schafften, warfen ihre Waffen und Rüstungen fort, sprangen in das Wasser und schwammen dem Schiff nach, während die Pfeile ihrer Kameraden an Deck ihnen Deckung gaben. Die übrigen wurden in tapferer Verteidigung ihres Herrn und der Heimat erschlagen. Gil-galad sah genau hin und prägte sich ihre Gesichter ein, wie sie mit Stolz den Tod empfingen, doch Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick.

So ging es also vorüber. Die Zeiten von Frieden und Kindheit waren endgültig vorüber. Er hatte nahezu alles verloren.

Von günstigen Winden getrieben, hatte das Schiff rasch Fahrt aufgenommen, entkam den Brandpfeilen der Orks und ließ das verlorene Eglarest zurück, um Kurs auf Balar, ihre letzte Bastion, zu nehmen. Langsam versank die weiße Stadt der Falathrim hinter dem Ozean. Es war jener letzte Blick, den sie bot: ein dunkler Hafen, dessen einstiger Glanz von Morgoths Boshaftigkeit und Schwärze vernichtet war. Flammen loderten vor dem Schwarz auf, dicke Rauchschwaden stiegen erst zum Himmel auf und schienen dann wieder wie Tränen der Hoffnungslosigkeit zäh und langsam auf die Erde hernieder zu sinken.

* * *

undómie – Morgenstunde

A martyalde! – Seht [euch] vor! (-lde arch. von -lle)

I cotumo ná sí! – Der Feind ist hier!

Aranion! Alarca! A hilyatye nin. – Königssohn! Schnell [Intensivum von larca]! Folge mir.

A tuletye. Alyauvanque. – Komm. Wir werden helfen.

Ná sangië. – Es ist eine Notwendigkeit.


End file.
